Stargate: New Generation
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Major Josh Sheppard, the son of John and Elizabeth goes to Atlantis to protect it from a new enemy. Along the way he forms his own team, one member with a mysterious past of her own.
1. New Enemy part one

Disclaimer: I don't own SGA or SG 1 but I do own Josh, Martin and all of the other character I made up for this story.

A/N: I'm going out on a limb and writing this story. This is a story I came up with almost as soon as I started watching Stargate: Atlantis. The reason I waited so long in posting it is because this my absolute favorite story I have ever done and I'm very frightened that you will not like it. You have my sister to thank for finally getting me to let you read it, while agonizing what I should do she turned to me and said "For goodness sakes, this story is fantastic. Put your fingers on that keyboard and start typing." So here it is. On a note, this story is written to be like a TV show, that is why at the end of every chapter I will put a preview of the next one.

* * *

Stargate: New Generation

New Enemy part one

The two men sat in the control room utterly and completely bored.

"You know when I found out I was being sent to Atlantis I thought it was going to be more exciting." The younger of the two said, his feet resting on the control desk in front of him.

The older gentleman laughed, "If it's excitement you want, you need to go back over twenty five years ago."

"That was when General Sheppard was in charge right?"

"Yeah but it was Colonel back then and Dr. Weir was in charge, but I can tell you they did more than just baby sit scientists." He wrinkled his nose at the last word, showing his obvious disgust.

"You're lucky, another six months and…"

He never got to finish his sentence, the stargate started to spin and the night just got interesting.

"Put up the shield!" the older man yelled and the younger complied with nervous fingers. Then they saw and IDC coming in.

"It's the Toydans," The older one read, "Wake the General." And the younger man raced off to follow his orders.

The large wave of the vortex came in and a middle aged woman came through the circle.

She was breathing heavily and a wound at her temple oozed blood, her appearance was frantic.

"Please you have to help," She begged him with pleading eyes.

"Help with what?" He asked.

"The Tyran, they've come to our world, they've come to many others. They will rule us all!"

He shook his head, "I've never heard of this race."

She nodded her head in understanding, "You will, they will kill you, they will make slaves of us all. We need your help!"

General Rayes walked in just then, "What is going on here?"

"This woman came through the stargate and said." He continued to explain what had taken place, it was then the woman collapsed. They all saw the large wound that extended from the back of her head to her lower back. Everyone knew a mortal wound when they saw one.

"Who would do this?" General Rayes asked and they stared through the stargate wondering what lay beyond.

* * *

A call came through to General Meyers, a call that he would never forget.

"You are telling me to send many of my men to another galaxy?" He asked amazed.

He listened to the person on the other end, "Well who would lead these people? We can't just send anybody."

He listened a little more before answering, "Yes sir I do have someone in mind."

* * *

It was a lovely scene, a large family having dinner. The grandparents sitting next to each other, laughing over a story of their two children. Those children vehemently denying it while the spouse of the girl laughed along. The two grandchildren too young to understand sat in their own world.

"And then Josh decided that just throwing it under the bed would hide the crime," The grandfather General John Sheppard laughed.

"If I remember correctly, Jackie had a hand in it too." Major Josh Sheppard said trying to place the blame on his sister. His reward was her slapping the back of his head.

"Well she did get the gasoline, but you lit the match," Dr. Elizabeth Sheppard pointed out still laughing.

The phone started ringing, "I'll get it," John said.

Elizabeth watched her husband on the phone; she saw the expression on his face change from happy to serious in about three seconds. She knew a business call when she saw on.

She walked over to him, "John?" She asked once he hung up, "What's wrong?"

John stared at the phone before looking at her, "Where's Josh?"

Josh and Jackie were laughing over something when John asked him to come to the next room. That is where they told him of the call.

He stared at them in shock, "You mean they're sending me to Atlantis?"

"Yes," John told his son.

"And that it might be under attack?"

"Yes."

"I mean this is incredible," Josh couldn't believe this, "another galaxy, a galaxy you saved!"

"We don't want you to decide immediately, "Elizabeth told him, "Think about it."

John looked at his wife, gently stroking her hand, "We did."

Josh nodded his head understanding exactly what they were saying. But he also knew the fate of a galaxy rested in his decision.

* * *

Josh stood in the gateroom, staring at the huge ring that told a thousand tales, all the while people hustled around preparing. Scientists were monitoring power, personnel checking supplies, and military checking weapons.

Josh now understood how his parents felt all those years before, frightened but that was outweighed by the excitement rushing through his veins.

He turned and saw his parents standing by the door; he smiled and made his way over to them.

"We just came to see you off," Dr. Sheppard said.

"Thanks," he replied but he saw the worry in her eyes, "I'll be fine really."

"I know it's just…" She began but her husband interrupted.

"He'll be fine, if we survived, he can." He reassured her.

"Thanks dad," Josh said smiling.

A thought just came to John, "Hey…if you see any of our old friends you know, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon…tell them hi from us."

"Will do," Josh said suddenly realizing just the type of people he might very well meet.

It was then the vortex of the wormhole surged forward, and Josh's heart beat just a little faster.

"Go Josh," John said, "Go get'em."

He smiled at his parents and began to walk up the ramp towards the gate. He came to the eventhorizen and carefully touched the tips of his fingers to it. He turned and looked at his parents one last time. They were standing close together, his father's arm around his mother holding her close. He knew she was crying and truthfully he felt a lump in his throat.

He sighed deeply and then stepped into another galaxy.

* * *

Josh found himself in a huge room with desks and people every where. It was not until he saw the middle-aged man with stars on his uniform that he stopped gaping at his surroundings.

"Major Sheppard?" The man asked.

"Yes sir," he replied straightening up and saluting.

The man returned the salute before continuing, "I'm General Rayes and if you're anything like your parents, I'm glad to have you aboard.

It was then that a gentleman, probably the same age as Josh's father, came waltzing up. It was clear on the General's face that he was anything but pleased.

"And this is Dr. McKay," The General said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I heard the name Sheppard and I had to come over."

"That would be me," Josh told him shaking Rodney's hand, "I'm Major Josh Sheppard, John Sheppard is my father."

"Yes of course, I should have known you look just like him," Rodney explained. That was true; Josh was the image of his father, except his hair which was curly like his mothers. "How are your parents?"  
"They're doing fine," He answered.

"Oh that's good," Rodney said and he meant it but there were also something he had to tell the General, "now general I have some things you can look at and Dr. Stanson has some thing impor…

Josh actually saw Rayes roll his eyes, "Dr. McKay I'm busy right now, I have to brief Major Sheppard and show him our findings on the Toydan woman."

"Of course, if you will excuse me." And Rodney walked away, Josh stared after him.

"Please don't tell me everyone here is like that guy."

Rayes chuckled, "Your father's told you a lot about Dr. McKay I presume."

Josh smiled, "Almost too much."

"Well Major, Dr. McKay is one of the better ones."

Josh groaned and the General chuckled again, "Come along Major, I need to show you what we have."

* * *

"Hello Dr. Monroe, this is Major Sheppard." The General said as soon as they entered the infirmary.

The young doctor turned to meet them, his brownish-blonde hair mussed from looking over too many microscopes, his blue eyes looking tired.

The Major and the Doctor exchanged hellos before Rayes pressed on.

"I wanted you to show him your findings on the Toydan woman."

"Of course," the Doctor said and he grabbed a file. "The woman died of severe loss of blood, with a large energy wound all the way from the back of her head to her lower torso." He said showing Josh the gruesome pictures, "This wound was not made by any race we are aware of. You see the burns from the blast; it does not match Wraith, G'ould, or even Ori. It suggests high energy but that is all I can tell."

"Anything else?" Josh asked.

"Yes, you see the lacerations on her hands and arms; I believe they are defense wounds."

"So someone used a knife."

"That is what I thought until I checked for metal tracings and I found none. What ever made those wounds was not metal."

Josh nodded his head absorbing the information. "Thanks Doc."

And the two military men walked out of the infirmary.

"Now Major, as soon as possible I'm sending you and several teams to Toyda to see what happened."

"I didn't expect anything less General."

"Just one more thing, I want you to meet someone."

And Josh followed him into a laboratory where a man probably around his own age looked into a microscope. He had thin brown hair that was unkempt and wire rim glasses framed his grey eyes.

"Dr. Stanson," the General said and the man looked up, "I want you to meet Major Josh Sheppard, Major this is Dr. Martin Stanson."

"Hi nice to meet you," the scientist said shaking his hand.

"Likewise," Josh replied.

"Dr. Stanson is one of our top scientists, his mentor is none other than Dr. McKay himself," The General said almost proudly.

"No kidding," Josh said lack of interest evident in his voice, "General I believe the best thing for me to do is to gear up the military personnel and check out Toyda myself."

"Of course," The General agreed, "but Dr. Stanson is going with you."

"General if I may protest…" Josh began; he'd hear plenty of stories about Rodney from his father. Even though they guy had done a lot of good, not all of the stories were pretty.

"No you may not," the General replied, "Dr. Stanson is going with you and will be a member of your team and that is final."

Josh sighed, well that was it.

"Now if you will excuse me," the General said and walked away leaving the Major and the scientists alone.

"Look," Josh told the man, "There is only one way I'll let you on my team."

Martin looked scared, "What do I have to do?"

"Come on," was all Josh said.

* * *

Josh brought him to the firing range in the city.

"Ok, please tell me you know how to hold a P-90." He said.

"Yes, Major I…" Martin began.

"Good so this should be easy, just show me what you've got."

"Major I…"

Josh was impatient, "Just shoot."

Martin sighed; he raised the gun, aimed and sent off a series of shots

Josh took a look at the target, most were 8's and 9's, there were even several 10's/

"That's pretty good," He said, "Actually it's…very good."

"It's what I've been trying to tell you," Martin explained, "Dr. McKay told me that it I wanted to go off world I had to learn how to shoot."

Josh raised an eyebrow, "Wow, looks like Rodney learned something from being on my dad's team after all."

Martin smiled, "You have no idea, all he talks about is on this mission that happened and on that mission this happened."

"If my dad knew…well lets just say Rodney would never hear the end of it."

"And I'm certain you'll tell him."

A voice said from behind them and when the two men turned around they saw a woman with pretty dark hair and lively brown eyes.

"Hello," Josh said turning on the charm full blast, "I don't believe we've met. I'm…"

"You're Major Joshua Sheppard," She finished, "I'm Lieutenant Lucille Mitchell. I've heard every Lucille Ball joke on the planet so don't tell me one, but every one calls me Lucy, so you can call me that."

They two guys just stared at her; she gave them a quizzical look, "Is something wrong?"

"No, in fact things are looking better now," Josh flashed her a smile.

"Definitely," Martin agreed.

Lucy continued to look confused, but then it dawned on her, "Oh, well I hate to break it you wise-guys, but none of you are my type."

"Well then what is your type so I can become it?" Josh asked, still grinning.

She smiled mischievously, "I seem to remember a regulation, sir that states no military personnel can date," Her smile grew at his wince, "Besides, I prefer smart guys."

Martin perked up at this, but she continued, "And they also have to have common sense."

Now both men looked a bit disappointed, so she decided to change the subject before she bruised their pride even more.

"I'm just glad I _finally_ got to meet the Major and doctor everyone is talking about."

Josh grinned again, "Really?"

"Yeah," Lucy said, "All of the girls say that you are the cutest guy to step through the Stargate since your father," she turned to Martin, "And let's just say I've heard some nice things about you too."

Now that they looked positively giddy, she felt like rolling her eyes. _Men are so easy to manipulate_.

"So you said your name was Mitchell," Josh said, "Any relation to General Cameron Mitchell?"

She smiled, "Yeah, my dad. He's the one that got me interested in the Air Force."

"Well that makes two of us."

"Unless you have a _Friends_ obsession, I think that's the only common ground we have."

Both of them were surprised, "You mean the TV show?" Martin asked.

"Duh," She rolled her eyes, "And I would love to stand here forever and chat with you, but our orders say for us to gear up for a mission, so let's get to it."

She bounded away, leaving the boys speechless again.

* * *

Toyda was a simple planet, mostly fields but the shadows of hills and cliffs were not so far off.

There were some old ruins that scientist from the first mission here long ago surmised were from and old temple. This made the stargate inaccessible by Jumper."

Josh was leading about three teams on this recon mission; two people included were Lt. Mitchell and Dr. Stanson.

The latter seemed indifferent to the ruins but the Lieutenant seemed fascinated but the old writing.

"This is Ancient," she announced proudly, "the mission report said that the people here can speak some Ancient, I guess they used it for worship." She noticed that Josh and Marty were looking at her funny, "I did mention that I have a knack for languages didn't I?"

Josh didn't say anything he just turned away shaking his head, _great now I have a Daniel Jackson all I need now is a Teal'c and I'll be all set._

* * *

A trail leading away from the Stargate eventually gave way to a small village.

The strange thing was that there was no hustle and bustle of people, no children playing, dead silence. Josh got a feeling things were going to get bad real soon.

"Hello." Josh called out, "Is anybody here?"

A man stepped out of the largest building there, "Who are you?"

"Almost thought it was abandoned," Josh remarked, "I'm Major Josh Sheppard, we received word on Atlantis that there were problems here, we just wanted to check it out."

"There is nothing wrong here," The man said protectively.

"I'm not saying there is; just will it be alright if I talked to your leader?"

The man thought for a moment before nodding his head and the personnel followed him inside.

Once they entered they could see this was no home but rather a gathering place for the town to congregate. Many men, women and children were surrounding the edges of the building, far away from the small group in the middle.

At the center of said group was a woman with long graying brown hair and eyes that spoke of authority.

"Sendra," the man who let them in spoke, "These people say they are from Atlantis." He said the name of the city in a strange way, as if he had no idea what Atlantis was.

"Oh yes," She spoke to them, "We do so love to trade with your world."

Now Josh was confused, "Ma'am, we're from Atlantis, we don't trade with you. We protected you from the Wraith."

She smiled, "Of course, I remember how well you fought."

"No, I didn't fight my father did, remember John Sheppard." He told her, trying to remind her and wondering why she never seemed to hear of his father.

"Yes," She said even though it was obvious she had no idea who they were talking about.

Lucy was watching the people at the edges of the room. She noticed they eyed their leader with fear in their eyes.

She walked to a young woman and began to converse with her in Ancient hoping to make her feel more comfortable. The woman's voice became frantic as she explained the situation. When Lucy heard what she said she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It couldn't be possible, but it would explain everything that was going on here.

Lucy made her way back to Josh, "Major," She said whispering in his ear, "One of the villagers said that isn't their leader. Whoever it is has taken over the village."

Josh nodded and smiled at Sendra, "I was just wondering, a woman came through the gate to Atlantis. She was from her and said that somebody was trying to take over."

Sendra's smile didn't waiver, "She was mad, she had been telling people that somebody was trying to enslave us for months now."

"Really, then who was it that fired the shot that killed her?" He asked not expecting an answer. He pointed his gun at the woman, "Who are you?"

Her eyes narrowed in anger and suddenly she began to change. Her skin became scaly, large sharp blades protruded from her arms, legs, and head. Her stomach became a smooth pale yellow and her eyes turned dark black with red irises. She was most definitely not human.

"Oh my God," Lucy said shocked as the rest of the people in the group transformed.

"We are in trouble," was all Josh said before firing.

The bullets penetrated the skin on their arms and legs, leaving small holes that oozed white blood. But they only bounced of the blades. The ones that did hit seemed only like mere pin pricks to the creatures and they only moved closer.

Josh saw that shooting at their legs to wound them wasn't going to work. He knew that against those blades they didn't stand a chance. By now the creatures, which Josh guess were the Tyran, had pulled out their own guns that let out large orange blasts. Josh saw several of his men go down.

He saw their soft underbelly and remembered something he had read as a child. To kill a dragon, you hit them with you weapon in the stomach. Well it was worth a try.

When he shot the leader in her soft belly she shrieked in pain. He continued to fire and soon she went down.

"Shoot them in their stomach!" He yelled to his team and eventually all the Tyran lay dying on the floor.

He turned to the people who were watching the fight, "Is that all of them?"

"No," One of the men replied, "They have ships, you cannot possibly overcome them."

"Do you have some place you can go?"

"Yes, the caves," the man told them, "follow me."

All of them raced outside. It was them from behind to hills that the ship appeared and began firing.

The only thing the teams could do was fire and run for their lives.

They finally came to a rocky portion of land and there was a cave. All of them raced inside and practically held their breaths, praying that they would remain hidden.

The ship passed over and they all breathed sighs of relief.

"Lucky you had this place," Josh remarked.

"We used it to hide from the Wraith; we haven't been here since they were destroyed." The man next to him said, "I'm Tholan."

"I'm Major Josh Sheppard, who were those guys?"

Tholan shook his head, "They called themselves the Tyran. They came here and took over; the ones that resisted were wounded. Some of us tried to warn you, I'm just glad one of us succeeded."

Josh nodded, "I just wish I knew where they came from."

"I saw an address they dialed to another world." Tholan scratched something in the dirt, "This was it."

"Lieutenant," Josh said to Lucy, "Memorized that address, I'm going to see if they are gone."

"Major," She asked, "What are we going to do?"

Josh looked out the cave and turned to her, Martin was standing next to her. "We are going to go there."

_To be continued_

* * *

In New Enemy part II

Josh: We have to know more about them.

Martin: Who knows what all we can find,

shots of a woman jumping out of a tree and fighting them

Josh: Who are you?

K'neya: My name is K'neya.

K'neya: If you are after the Tyran my advice for you is to go home, they are more than you can handle.

Josh: We can handle a lot.

K'neya: They took everything from me, and for that I will kill them every last one.

* * *

A/N: crosses fingers Please tell me you thought it was good. My goodness I don't think I've ever been so nervous. For a note this takes place nearly thirty years after SGA so I think by now they've found a few ZPM's so that's why Josh stepped through the gate. Next chapter you will meet my most favorite character I have ever come up with, she is a mystery to everyone with a past she will not explain. 


	2. New Enemy part twp

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

A/N: Well I was a little dissapointed about the lack of reviews for the first chapter but I was happy that those of you who did review enjoyed it. This chapter you meet my most favorite character that I have ever written. She is a complete mystery and cannot wait to see if you figure her out.

* * *

New Enemy part two

Previously on Stargate: New Generation

Woman: Please you have to help…The Tyran, they will destroy us all.

Meyers: You want me to send several of my men to another galaxy…Yes I do have some one in mind.

Josh: I'm Major Josh Sheppard, John Sheppard is my father.

Reyes: Dr. Stanson will be a member of your team.

Lucy: Lt. Lucille Mitchell…did I mention I have a knack with languages?

Toydan leader turns into Tyran

Josh: We are in trouble.

Tholan: This is the address some of them went to.

Josh: We're going there.

* * *

"General you don't understand, these things aren't like anything we've ever seen." Josh explained by radio via the open stargate.

"Are you saying these…Tyran are a threat?"

"That's the understatement of the century."

The General wasn't happy with Josh's tone of voice but there were more important things, "What is dangerous about them?"

"Well for one a bullet wound in the arm or leg is like a mosquito bite. And it looks like they can turn into people."

"What do you mean by that Major?"

"Exactly what I said, they can change their form and look like you or me."

"So they can be anyone."

"Yes sir, sir you have to let me go to that planet. We need more intel than this."

The General sighed, "Agreed, just don't get yourself killed Major."

"Wasn't planning on it," Josh said and the wormhole closed.

Josh turned to Lucy, "Lieutenant, start dialing those coordinates."

Marty stepped in front of him, "Are you sure this is wise? I mean who knows what all we can find?"

"People, Tyran, help…"Josh started listing before Marty interrupted.

"Our deaths."

"I seriously doubt you're going to die just by looking around," Josh said fed up.

The team began to step through the gate while Marty continued to protest about going to the planet that might be infested with bladed aliens.

When they got to the other side they found themselves in a heavily wooded forest, the Stargate in a clearing.

"Ok," Josh began, "Let's separate into teams," And he began to call out the ones he wanted paired up. He then walked away but not before he passed by Lucy and Marty, "You're with me," He told them and they all set out none of them quite knowing what they were looking for.

* * *

Josh, Lucy, and Marty were still trekking through the forest. They were just about to give up and pull everyone back to the gate when Lucy noticed something.

"Do you smell that?" She asked.

"Yeah, smells like smoke," Josh replied. Looking up he saw the gray curling tendrils of smoke drifting between the leaves. Cautiously he began to follow it.

The trio found themselves in a large clearing to one side there was a pile of burnt wood, wet from someone dousing the flames. There was also a large bag, made out of a course brown material Josh had never seen before. A pleasant camp, but Josh began to wonder if the occupant was still there.

He received his answer in a matter of moments, a large red bolt struck Lucy in her chest and she crumpled to the ground.

Josh and Marty began to fire at the direction the blast came from. Their efforts brought out the attacker, but unfortunately whoever it was, was ready.

The person sprang from their hiding place in the trees and landed perfectly, their feet landing squarely on Josh's chest. Josh fell to the ground, the wind knocked from his lungs.

All the while his attacker kicked the gun from Marty's hand, almost as soon as he pulled it out. With strategic punches, Marty was pushed up against a tree. That was when Marty got a real good look at him and saw that he was a she.

She had long wavy light brown hair that was pulled back. Bangs gave way to piercing green eyes that could give away the slightest emotion, if she let them. She was exquisitely made, not that Marty cared, and all he cared about was that she didn't kill him.

She held a thick cylinder of wood next to his head, "You're not going to kill me with that are you?" He asked thoroughly terrified.

"No," She began, pressing a button on the wood and a thin deadly blade flicked out, "But I could kill you with this." She hissed.

Marty gulped but she didn't pay attention, she was watching the reflection in his glasses. She saw John slowly getting to his feet and raising his gun at her.

Quick as a flash she sprang away and knocked the gun across the clearing. She turned the weapon in her hand so that the blade was pointing at Josh and pushed another button that released another blade pointing at Marty.

She stood tense and ready, anticipating their every move and Josh knew that neither of them stood a chance against her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked tightly.

Josh held his hands up in surrender, "We're looked for the Tyran."

She scoffed at him, "Those who look for the Tyran are either mad or fools."

"Well we're just trying to help."

She looked at him carefully, "I do not recognize the clothes you wear. Where are you from?"

Josh looked at Marty who nodded his agreement, thinking that they better tell her or she would probably skewer them like meat. "We're from Atlantis."

If she was surprised she didn't show it, "Who are you?"

"I'm Major Josh Sheppard…"

But she interrupted, "Sheppard! Who are your parents?" She asked pointing her weapon closer.

He had no choice but to speak the truth, "They're General and Dr. Sheppard, you might have heard of them as Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

He studied her reaction and to his surprise she smiled a serene knowing smile. Lucy started to get to her feet, her eyes widened when she saw the woman holding the deadly weapon.

"You alright?" He asked and she nodded.

The woman's attention turned to Marty; she held the blade close to his throat, "Who are you and what is your relation to the heroes?"

"I'm…I'm Dr. Martin Stanson. D…Dr. McKay is my mentor."

She didn't pause to think about the information, she spun to look at Lucy, "And you?"

"I'm Lt. Lucille Mitchell and I'm not related to any heroes at least not from this galaxy."

She nodded and then retracted her blades, "And all of you come from Atlantis to look for the Tyran?" She asked not quite believing them.

"Yes," Josh answered, "Do you know of them?"

"Yes."

"That's great," Marty said, "If you know anything tell us please."

"You want my advice," She said more as a statement than a question, "Go home, they are more than you can handle."

Josh was insulted, "We aren't bad, we already took on a group that was impersonating one race of people."

"Really?" She was surprised, "And how did you know they were Tyran."

Lucy answered for him, "One of the villagers told us and some of the answers they gave just weren't right."

She nodded, "The ancestors were smiling on you then, the Tyran you met must have only just arrived. Normally it takes only a matter of weeks for even the family of the form the Tyran has taken can not tell the difference. For the gifted ones it takes only a matter of days."

Josh was amazed; this woman who had just beaten the crap out of all three of them was now criticizing them. But he admitted she was probably right.

"So how do you know the difference between Tyran and the form they take?" Lucy asked.

"You can't unless the bleed."

They looked at her confused and she explained, "Even while in human form they still bleed white, it is the one thing they cannot change."

The three from Earth exchanged looks when Marty voiced a very strange opinion, "If what you say is true how do we know you're not Tyran."

She didn't say anything just reached for the knife at her waist, Marty feared for a moment that she was going to use it on him. Instead she cut herself across her palm.

She help up her hand showing the red blood dripping from the cut and she began to speak again, "The Tyran don't care where your from, who you are or who your parents are. All they want to do is rule, and they chose this galaxy. They took everything from me and for that I will kill them. Every…last." She threw the knife and embedded it into a tree, "one."

"Who are you?" Josh asked finally.

She looked at the ground, "My name is K'neya."

"Got a last name?"

She looked at him defiantly, "Yes," She told him green eyes flashing.

"Care to share it?"

"No." She stated simply.

Josh was determined to get as much information as he could, "You said the Tyran took everything from you…what does that mean?"

"The Tyran came to my home world and took my mother captive. That was eight years ago since then I've been on a quest of my own."

"Is your quest your search for your mother?" Lucy asked gently.

K'neya shook her head, "No, the Tyran kill all of their captives. My mother is dead; no I'm searching for my father."

Josh spoke next, "If you tell us who he is maybe we can help you."

She smiled, "I have no doubt that you can but I will find him on my own terms."

"And I'm betting you're not going to tell me who he is anyways."

She shook her head, "But I can take you to what you're looking for."

"What?" Josh asked.

"I know where the Tyran have their base on this world."

"Where is it!"

She began to gather her things, "Tell the rest of you men to meet at the Stargate; I'll take you from there."

"Wait a minute," Marty interrupted, "You call it a Stargate?"

K'neya was confused, "Is that not what you call it?"

"Well yeah but people like you usually call it the great ring or something, only people who have lived on Earth or Atlantis call it the stargate."

Josh studied K'neya's face, he saw her mask of stone slip and saw a look of horror that was quickly wiped away again, "Dr. Stanson, the stories of Colonel Sheppard and his team have spread throughout this galaxy as well as some of the things they said."

Josh was certain there was more to it than that, but truthfully he had no idea what mystery K'neya was hiding.

* * *

K'neya led the large group of military through the forest following the _trail_ that she knew was there. Her mind was busy she had to find a way to make them join their team on Atlantis. She knew they would be the only way to accomplish her goals.

She fingered the trinkets that hung on a sting of leather around her neck. One was a square piece of stone, carved in the stone was a symbol only the people from her home world would understand. The other was a medal, slightly faded it bespoke years. The writing on it was of her father's people and she could not read it. She remembered clutching the priceless articles, letting them mingle with her blood as she vowed over her mother's empty grave to find him. And the only way to find him was through them, if only she could tell them the truth it would be easier but they would never let her do what she wanted. No, she would find him with their help but they must not know it.

The forest eventually gave way and down the nestled in a valley was the base, Josh assumed, that K'neya was leading them to. He saw two men guarding the entrance at the side of the building.

K'neya smiled, "Good only two, this should be easy."

Josh was confused, "Easy?"

She explained, "They Tyran are powerful, but they are also cowards. They never fight individually and usually they have several guards patrolling the base. Either they are short handed or they're leaving the planet."

Josh nodded, "So what are we going to do?"

She didn't look at him, she was watching the guards, "Stay here," she told him.

They watched as she creeped her way around to the building. She deftly took out her blades and released them, she sprang onto the Tyran. She killed one immediately with a blade right in the middle. The other changed out of his human form and began to try to use his arm blades to wound her. Josh could tell that she knew what she was doing. Blocking the blows with ease, she was able to send a slice into his arm and jab one of her blades into his torso.

K'neya retracted her blades and walked over to a console hanging on the wall by the door.

Josh, thinking the danger was over, ordered his ream to head over to the base door. Two of his men were just about to step through with K'neya yelled, "Don't go in there!"

"What's wrong?" Josh asked.

"I recognized the signet on their weapons, they were Zeonin's men. Zeonin's bases always have a safeguard, if any human steps into the base a poisonous gas will be released."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well I _was_ going to bypass the security to stop the safeguard, which is why I asked you to stay behind." She gave him her back and turned to the control panel.

After splitting several wires she closed the panel and turned back to them, "It's safe but it will be better to go through with a much smaller team."

"Ok," Josh said he turned to his men, "Lieutenant Mitchell, Dr. Stanson, and I will go through the base, the rest of you head back to the gate and we'll meet you there."

The four remaining people silently made their way into the base. They came to a hallway that forked into two separate ones.

K'neya turned to Josh, "You will want to destroy this place once we leave correct?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Well it will be good just in case."

"Then I recommend sending Dr. Stanson along with Lt. Mitchell to the system core. I'm certain he'll know what to do when he gets there."

"That's a good idea," Josh said.

"What!" Marty began, "You want me to blow up something I have no idea about?"

"It would be a simple matter of attaching your explosives around the room that holds the power distributor." K'neya explained, "Just follow the red pipe and you will not have a problem."

"Alright Lieutenant, Marty, go." Josh ordered, and the two complied, Marty complaining about his little knowledge of the matter the entire time.

"Major," K'neya began, "You will be wanting information about the Tyran?"

"Of course."

She smiled, "Follow me."

They walked down the separate hallway together both on alert, each watching carefully for Tyran.

"So you know a lot about the Tyran don't you?" Josh asked.

"I've spent eight years of my life hunting them." She told him looking around a corner.

Josh stopped, "So that's a yes."

She laughed softly, "Yes."

He smiled back, "So this Zeonin is he a big guy among the Tyran?"

"_She _is a major leader, surprising really since Tyran believe males to be the dominant gender."

He grinned, "And I bet you just hate that."

She glared at him but he noticed that when she looked away she was smiling. For some reason that made him happy, he liked making her smile.

K'neya made her way to a door at the end of the hallway, pushing the panel by the door it opened and they went inside.

It was a huge room; there were computers everywhere with lights blinking. There was a large balcony that stretched along the room. K'neya noticed that there were several beams that hung down from it, a good way to climb up there.

"So, what do we do from here?" Josh asked.

She led him to one of the control computers, "From here you can access the information on the Tyran, even contact the other Lords if you like."

"I don't think I'll be doing that any time soon. But I would like to know everything we're up against."

Something resembling scribbles appeared on the screen, K'neya studied it carefully, "It says here that Zeonin will be here soon,"

"You can read that?" Josh asked amazed.

"I had to learn something while hunting them," She explained.

"Oh, I thought you said this was Zeonin's base?"

"It is, but this one is run by her son Zalin." She looked up at a door, "In there should be their armory," She smiled knowingly, "in case you wanted to take a look."

He didn't need any convincing; he had that door open as fast as he could.

K'neya continued to look at the information given to her, but suddenly all of the computers folded up and disappeared. A red light started to blink and that was when she knew, they had been discovered.

"Major get out of there!" She called to him but too late, the door closed an automatically locked.

"The spawn of the Wraith!" She cursed and heard the footsteps of the impending Tyran. She had to do something fast.

* * *

Josh knew he was in trouble when the door locked; he just had no idea what to expect. When the door finally did open, two very strong and large men pulled him out and held him in front of another man. This one was young but his stature gave him the look of a coward, Josh figured he could take him. If he was just a man but in light of where they were, it was a safe bet to assume everyone here was Tyran.

That was when he noticed that K'neya was nowhere to be found, had she left to get help or abandoned him. For all he knew she could have been all a part of a trap to capture them and he had fallen in to it.

"Who are you?" The Tyran asked.

"Nice way to start off an interrogation," Josh said, "Although usually it's courtesy to give them a phone call."

"I do not have time for games, I want to know who you are and if you have come alone."

_So they haven't found Marty or Lucy_ Josh thought, _but where does that leave K'neya? _"I'm having a hard time remembering," Josh told him.

But the Tyran didn't pay attention, a guard came up to him, "Lord Zalin, we found this weapon on him."

Zalin took the weapon and fired it sending out a rapid series of bullets, he looked pleased, "I have heard of people who use these weapons, they reside on the city of Atlantis and come from another galaxy. Are you one of these people?"

"Atlantis?" Josh asked feigning indifference, "Never heard of it."

"You lie," was all Zalin said. Then he walked to a control panel and pushed one of the buttons. A hologram of a middle-aged woman with slightly graying brown hair appeared, "Hello, mother." Zalin told the woman, "I have a surprise for you."

"Tell me, I always do so enjoy your surprises." Zeonin told him smiling.

"This is one of the people from Atlantis."

She looked surprised, "You mean one of those people the fools of this galaxy always are blabbering about, the ones that will save them?"

He smiled, "Yes, I know you will be here soon, I will hold him until you come so that you may…"

But the sound of weapon firing stopped him in mid sentence. He watched as one of his men fell and then another. The Tyran started firing blind around them, trying to find the attacker.

Josh saw K'neya swoop down from the railing hanging from the ceiling, all the while firing with deadly accuracy. She landed perfectly and used a spinning kick to knock two of the guards to the ground then shot each of them in their heads killing them instantly.

The remaining guard surprised K'neya by using his blade to knock her weapon from her hand. In trouble all she could do was try and dodge the swings of his blade, but then the sound of gun fire filled the air and the guard fell to the floor.

She looked to see Josh having reclaimed his weapon, she smiled her thanks but then saw the forgotten Zalin behind him. "Get out of the way!" She called out to him and he ducked just before the Tyran's arm blade came swinging to slice off his head.

She drew out of own retractable blades and pushed the button that brought both blades from their hiding place in the hilt. She began to parry with the son of Zeonin, trying to avoid the powerful blades that came from his legs, while blocking the arm blades with her own.

She saw Josh from the corner of her eye; he was trying to decide whether or not he should join the fight. She knew he was not ready for this, but there was something he could do.

"Go to the panel by the door," She called out to him while blocking Zalin's blows, "Split the green wires and connect them to the blue ones, which will over ride the lockdown on the door!"

Josh decided it was best to comply and hurried of to try his luck at that task while she continued to fight Zalin.

One of his blades got through her attack and made a slice on her arm; she gritted her teeth to the pain and let her anger flow through her veins making her stronger for it. She made a driving kick in his middle, their spot of weakness and that made him stagger back. She then sprung forward driving all of her weight into her feet which caused him to all to the ground with her crouched on top of him. She buried her blade into his throat causing white blood to spill; he made a gurgling sound of death before closing his eyes.

Breathing heavily, she stood up and it was then that she saw the hologram of Zeonin whose face was the image of shock which soon melted away into anger.

"You," She said to K'neya, "I will find you and kill you for what you have done. You will not be able to hide for long!"

K'neya just gave her a stone cold expression and then pushed the button that turned her off.

By then Josh had gotten the door open and was now walking up to K'neya, the weapon she had lost earlier in hand. He handed it to her, "For a second there I thought you had abandoned me."

She smiled, "I'm not of the abandoning sort." She looked around, "Tell the Lieutenant to meet us at the front of the base, we have to leave now."

And she raced through the door with Josh at her heels.

* * *

They met up with Lucy and Marty at the entrance to the base.

"Well that was fun." Lucy told Josh, "We get to the core and we set up the explosives and on our way back all the doors lock and we got stuck. Though I don't think I've ever been so happy to get stuck with a genius, Marty was able to figure a way to bypass the circuits."

K'neya looked surprised and Josh raised his eyebrows, "It's true," Marty said, "It wasn't that hard, actually the mechanism was remarkably similar to a…"

"We do not have time for this." K'neya interrupted, "If Zeonin was able to communicate with her son that means she is close. She may be entering the atmosphere of the planet now."

"Right," Josh agreed, "We better head for the gate."

K'neya looked up and saw the form of Zeonin's ship beginning to peek from the clouds, "Actually we better run."

They didn't need any convincing; they ran off like the devil was chasing them. And a few minutest later, they heard the sound of destruction and they knew the base was exploding.

Running at top speed, it didn't take them too long to get back to the Stargate; Josh had informed the rest of his men while they were running to start dialing the gate as soon as they saw them.

It was a welcome sight to see the puddle of the event horizon filling the large ring, one by one all of the men went through with Josh, K'neya, Marty and Lucy the only ones left.

The latter two didn't stop just went right through the gate, but K'neya stopped Josh just before the ring.

"Listen, it might be better if I stayed, with Zeonin after me it could bring danger…" She began but Josh stopped her.

"It's too late for that, you're coming with us." And he pushed her through with him quickly following.

* * *

Hours later after everyone was cleaned up and the wounded were looked at by Dr. Monroe, Josh, Lucy and Marty sat around the table in the debriefing room with General Rayes.

"And that is the entire account of your mission?" He asked after hearing what had occurred on the Tyran base.

"Yes sir," Josh said, "In my opinion it is safe to assume that the Pegasus Galaxy is being invaded by the Tyran."

"You will stand by that?" He inquired.

"I do," Josh told him and Rayes looked at the other two at the table who each nodded their head in turn.

"Dr. Monroe has performed an autopsy on one of the aliens you killed on Toyda; he says that their structure and organs are unlike anything we have ever seen. He also said that there was nothing that could refute what you are saying, that they can morph into people."

Josh nodded his head in understanding of what the General was saying, Rayes continued, "Did you learn any information?"

"Any intel we learned K'neya has, she's the only one who can read their language," Josh explained.

"Speaking of our guest, what do you suggest we do with her?" Rayes asked.

"Sir, she knows more about the Tyran than anyone," Lucy told him.

"She's right General," Marty spoke up, "She knows a lot about their technology, if I could speak to her about it I might be able to find a weakness or…"

"The point is General," Josh interrupted, "right now she knows more about the Tyran than anyone on this city combined. She can help us in more ways than I can think of."

"I understand Major," Rayes told him, "find a room for her to stay for now. We can discuss about her in more detail later. For now, rest up, I have a feeling we have a long battle ahead."

"You're wrong," Josh told him, "It's not going to be a battle, it's going to be war.

* * *

Josh led K'neya down the hall and stopped at a door.

"You can stay here," He told her as he opened the door. She stepped through; it took a lot to stifle a gasp of surprise when she saw which room he had brought her to.

"I thought you might like it here," He explained, "It once belonged to Teyla Emmagen. It's by the Sparring Room; I thought you would use that room a lot that is if you stay.

She barely heard him; she was too busy looking at her surrounding in wonder, even though the room was bare of everything but basic necessities. To Josh's surprise he saw tears in her eyes, "Is something wrong? I can move you somewhere else."

"No," She told him, "I don't want another room. This one is more than adequate thank you."

He nodded and sensing that she wanted to be alone, he quietly walked away. He briefly thought about what he had thought of earlier that all he needed was a Teal'c to make his team complete. She wasn't a Teal'c for sure, but she reminded him of his father's description of Ronon Dex. _Yes_, he decided, _she could definitely be a Ronon._

She continued to look about the room. She clutched the medal and her family crest in her hands and sat down on the bed. She smiled at the walls around her, closed her eyes and sighed, "Well mother," She spoke to no one, "We made it.

* * *

TBC

Next Chapter

Josh: to Marty and Lucy what do you guys think of K'neya

Marty: She seems a bit angry don't you think?

Shots of K'neya slamming two personal to the ground.

Rayes: I don't agree with placing a woman on your team when we don't even know her last name.

K'neya: If you can not accept me as I am now then you will never accept me if I told you what I really want.

Rayes: The Tyran threat may not be as severe as we think.

K'neya: shouting Do you understand now! The threat is more than you can imagine!

Josh: We need her.

* * *

A/N: How did you like K'neya? If any of you think you have figured out what her secret is tell me and if you get it right I will send you and e-mail with the lowdown about her if you want it that is. Please review.


End file.
